Should I Confess
by Kei Miyazawa
Summary: Sebuah tragedi mengerikan bagi Yamada Ryousuke di masa lalu kembali terkuak. Lima tahun silam ia kehilangan gadis yang di cintainya. Menghilang bersama pria tak di kenal malam itu. Sejak itulah, Ryousuke selalu bersikap dingin pada orang di sekitarnya, kecuali pada sahabatnya, Nakajima Yuto dan Chinen Yuri. Gadis yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu kembali muncul. First HSJ FF.
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

**SHOULD I CONFESS**

 **CHAPTER 1, PROLOGUE**

 **…**

Langit malam itu tampak hampa. Yamada Ryousuke yang baruu saja keluar dari tempat latihan Jimusho hanya bisa menghela napas dan merapatkan kembali sweaternya, menghalau angin malam yang menusuk kulitnya.

Matanya agak memerah, jam yang melingkar di tangannya menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Waktu yang terlalu larut untuk pemuda berusi dua puluh itu untuk keluar dari Jimusho. Di sebelah minimarket 24 jam itu, duduk seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang tengah menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Berusaha membuat tubuhnya lebih hangat lagi.

Ryousuke tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Namun, matanya menangkap sosok pria bertubuh kekar tengah memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut dengannya. Tak bisa tinggal diam Ryousuke dengan sigap segera berlari ke arah gadis itu dan menariknya kembali.

"Ryousuke..."suara gadis manis itu terdengar parau. Matanya terlihat sembab dan merah. "Kau tak apa bukan, Shimazaki?"

Gadis itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Ryousuke. Menatap dua sosok pria bertubuh kekar itu dengan takut. Ryousuke bisa merasakan gemetar gadis itu dari belakang.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan urus mereka."

"Tapi, Ry-Ryousuke..."

"Shinjite.."

Kemudian, gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan Ryousuke untuk menghadapi pria itu.

"Jangan mempersulit perkerjaan kami, anak muda."ucap Pria itu dengan tegas. Pertanda bahwa ucapannya tak bisa di bantah.

Ryousuke berdecih. "Cih.. jangan hanya berani dengan perempuan."

"Kau menantang kami?"Pria yang satu lagi berucap dengan sangar.

Ryousuke menatap keduanya dengan tatapan mengerikan. "Maaf ya. Aku lebih memilih membereskannya dengan kepala dingin."kata Ryousuke datar.

"Banyak bicara!"

BUUK!

Ryousuke merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Ia dapat mendengar suara gadis tadi yang berseru dengan khawatir.

"Sudah ku katakan anak muda. Jangan mempersulit perkerjaan kami."

BUAK!

"Uuuh.."Ryousuke dapat merasakan nyeri di punggung dan sudut bibirnya. Ia terlempar setengah meter akibat pukulan pria kekar tersebut.

Dengan tergopoh, Ryousuke bangkit dan berdiri.

Ia melayangkan tinjuan kearah pria itu dan tinjuannya berhentii di dalam genggaman lelaki itu. Ryousuke meringis, dan merasakan nyeri di tangannya yang di putar tak sesuai arah.

Sudah tiga puluh menit, Ryousuke di hajar oleh pria bertubuh kekar itu. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa.

"Ryousuke...!"ia juga mendengar lagi suara gadis itu yang mengkhawatirkannya dan suara langkah kaki cepat yang datang kearahnya.

Lelaki itu melempar Ryousuke kearah gadis manis itu dan dengan sigap gadis itu menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Ia berucap khawatir. Melihat Ryousuke babak belur seperti ini sudah membuatnya tidak tega. Apalagi membiarkannya di hajar oleh dua pria tak di kenal.

"Sekarang kau harus ikut kami."Pria itu menarik gadis itu dari Ryousuke.

Pemuda tampan itu menahan lengan gadis itu. "Ja.. Jangan lagi.."ucapnya pelan dan hampir kelihangan kesadaran. Tetesan air mata jatuh ke wajah Ryousuke. Gadis itu menangis.

"Aku akan ikut kalian. Tapi, kumohon biarkan aku ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."ucap gadis itu sembari melepaskan cengkraman pria itu.

"Baiklah. Jangan berlama-lama."

Gadis cantik dan manis itu berjongkok di depan Ryousuke dan menatapnya sendu.

"Jika ada kesempatan dan tuhan memberikan kesempatan kita untuk bersama kembali. Kita pasti akan bertemu. Tetapi, satu hal yang dari dulu ingin kutanyakan padamu, akankah kau tetap mencintaiku walau aku hilang dari hari-harimu?"gadis itu berucap sembari menahan tangisannya.

Ryousuke berusaha keras bangkit dan menatap wajah gadis itu kesal. "Ap.. apa yang ka.. kau bicarakan, da... dasar bodoh! Jangan per... pergi la... lagi."ucap Ryousuke terbata.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan menyentuh wajah Ryousuke. "Aku minta maaf. Aku yakin jika tuhan beri kesempatan untuk kita berdua kembali bertemu, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Kau.. Kau bo.. bodoh, Shi.. Shimazaki."

"Maaf, Ryousuke."

Gadis itu melepaskan genggaman di tangan Ryousuke dan beralih ke pria kekar itu.

"Ayo."ucapnya pelan.

Kedua pria kekar itu menggiring gadis itu ke sebuah van besar. Dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk, Ryousuke berusaha mengejar gadis yang di cintainya. Namun, semakin ia mengejar-semakin sakit rasanya. Merasa tak kuat, ia akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran di jalan dekat Minimarket itu.

Sebuah pin nama terjatuh dan menampilkan sebuah nama dalam huruf kanji.

'Shimazaki Haruka'

 **SHOULD I CONFESS**

…

Once more fic of Hey! Say! JUMP 

…

Disclaimer: all of member Hey! Say! JUMP belong to Kami-sama, their parents, and Jhonny's Jimusho, but this fic is belong to me!

Genre: ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT/ANGST

SHIMAZAKI HARUKA (AKB48) & YAMADA RYOUSUKE (HEY! SAY! JUMP!)

…

…

Sebuah tragedi mengerikan bagi Yamada Ryousuke di masa lalu kembali terkuak. Lima tahun silam ia kehilangan gadis yang di cintainya. Menghilang bersama pria tak di kenal malam itu. Sejak itulah, Ryousuke selalu bersikap dingin pada orang di sekitarnya, kecuali pada sahabatnya, Nakajima Yuto dan Chinen Yuri.

Gadis yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu kembali muncul. Membuat ingatan itu kembali terkuak. Yamada terkejut bukan main.

…

DOUZO

…

…

"Sudah keberapa kali kau di bentak, Yama-chan?"Nakajima Yuto berbisik di telinga Inoo Kei. Cowok bermuka baby face itu menatap cowok di sebelahnya. Ekspresinya tampak menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mau mengungkitnya.

"Ayolah."bujuk Yuto sekali lagi. ia tahu kalau hampir seluruh member di Jimusho ini sudah pernah di bentak atau di marahi oleh sahabatnya, Yamada Ryousuke. Entah itu hanya masalah kecil atau samacamnya. Bahkan ia juga sudah pernah.

"Memang apa pentingnya hal itu?"Inoo berujar malas. Ia tidak mau mengungkit masalah sepele dengan Ryousuke.

Yuto menghela napas. "Maafkan Yama-chan, ya. Dia sedang di landa frustasi belakangan ini."kata Yuto lagi, kali ini tidak berbisik seperti tadi.

Inoo menatap Yuto jengkel. Kentara sekali di wajahnya, bahwa ia tidak terima.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf? Yamada yang salah, bukan kau."ucap Inoo kesal. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Yuto di pojokkan ruang latihan.

Yuto menghela napas pasrah. Ia lelah. Chinen menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Aku lelah menghadapi amukan Yama-chan."ucap Yuto sembari menegak sebotol air mineral.

Chinen duduk di sebelahnya. "Benar juga. Dia tidak bisa move on dari Paruru-chan ya?"

"Sudah tahu, masih nanya."

"Aku bukannya nanya. Cuma bilang."

"Berisik."

Mereka sama-sama menyandarkan punggung di dinding latihan itu. Dari pojok ruang itu mereka bisa melihat Ryousuke yang duduk menyendiri sembari melamun.

Yuto menyikut Chinen. "Apalagi kali ini? kau mau memarahi ku?"

"Bukan, bukan. Lihat,"Yuto menunjuk kearah Ryousuke. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku masih heran. Dia kan sering melamun, kenapa gak kerasukan ya?"

Chinen menepuk kepala Yuto dengan botol mineral. "Jangan yang aneh-aneh deh. Dasar bodoh!"balas Chinen.

Yuto meringis kesal. Ia kembali menyenderkan punggunya di dinding dan berpikir.

Chinen yang di sebelahnya, hanya sibuk meminum air mineralnya.

Kemudian, ia berseru. Seakan telah menemukan sebuah petunjuk.

"Aku tahu! Pasti karena Shimazaki-chan selalu menjaganya kan?"

"Kau pikir Paruru-chan sudah meninggal? Siapa tahu dia masih hidup."

"Kan tidak ada yang tahu, Chii-chan!"

Dari kejauhan, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata menatap keduanya tajam.

Yamada Ryousuke.

…

…

BERSAMBUNG

…

…

 **a/n**

Sungguh. Apaan ini? Mimpi apa Saachan bikin fic macam ini?

Aahh, mana Ryousuke kubuuat jadi super dingin di sini

Fic Ramadhan yang aneh… Sudahlah, saya bingung mau coment apa… ==

oh iya, saya ucapin Minal Aidzin wal faidzin. ^^

Saachan, boleh minta review?


	2. Chapter 2, Backtalk

**SHOULD I CONFESS**

 **CHAPTER 2, Backtalk**

 **…**

Yuto dan Chinen mengintip dari bilik pintu keluar Jimusho, memperhatikan Ryousuke yang berjalan keluar Jimusho.

Chinen menatap Yuto, seakan meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa kita harus mengikuti Yama-chan terus sih? Dia kan bukan bayi lagi."kata Chinen.

Yuto menepuk kepala sahabatnya. "Jaga-jaga. Siapa tahu dia khilaf dan bunuh diri. Bisa berabe kan. Selain itu, HSJ akan menurun kalau sampai dia meninggal. Dia kan centernya."

"Jadi, kau memanfaatkan Yama-chan?"Chinen mendongkak melihat wajah Yuto.

"Ssssstt! Nanti ketahuan. Ngomong jangan pake toa ngapa."

…

…

Ryousuke berjalan dengan langkah pelan kearah rumahnya. Topi yang di kenakannya, di tarik kebawah hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. _Jadi, idol itu tidak enak_ , pikirnya. Di kuntit fans, harus sudah biasa. Paparazzi? Apa lagi. Kadang para fansnya itu membuatnya merasa tak aman. Mau bagaimana lagi, jadi idol terkenal harus terima konsekuensinya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang di depannya.

Ia mendongkak. Yokoyama Yui.

…

…

Asap kopi mengepul di café itu. Beberapa pelanggan tampak asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Para pelayan dan koki sibuk bolak-balik. Café bernama Suite Western Café itu tampak ramai di malam minggu. Para remaja-remaja memenuhi tiap sudut café.

Yokoyama menutup ponsel flipnya. Matanya dapat melihat Ryousuke yang tanpa selera mengaduk _Zuppa Soup_ nya.

"Yamada."Yokoyama memanggil cowok itu dengan oktaf yang rendah. Jelas bahwa cowok itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Ryousuke!"ia memanggil dengan oktaf yang lebih tinggi. Membuat cowok tampan itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Aku serius. Selama lima tahun ini kau makin lama makin berubah. Orang-orang di sekitarmu semakin tidak menyukai perubahan ini."kata Yokoyama. Mengulangi kalimatnya lagi.

Ryousuke menanggapi dengan malas. Ia menyuap supnya ke dalam mulut dan membiarkan sensasi hangat memanjakan lidah perasanya.

"Maka biasakanlah dirimu dengan perubahan itu."

"Jibun Rashisa."kata Yokoyama dingin. Ia menyesap kopi lattenya. Ia agak malas berkata panjang-panjang kalau sudah begini jadinya.

"Ha?"Ryousuke kali ini menatap Yokoyama. Lama sekali, hingga Yokoyama berujar kembali.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Yamada. Jadi diri sendiri walau sulit tapi kau bisa di hargai dan di sayangi orang-orang di sekitarmu."ucap Yokoyama lagi.

Ia bangkit dan membayar pesanan mereka. "Aku pulang dulu. Pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku."

Kemudian, Yokoyama pergi dari café itu. Ryousuke mulai tak mood lagi mendengar ucapan Yokoyama barusan. Sahabat Shimazaki.

 **SHOULD I CONFESS**

…

Once more fic of Hey! Say! JUMP 

…

Disclaimer: all of member Hey! Say! JUMP and AKB48 belong to Kami-sama, their parents, and Jhonny's Jimusho and AKS, but this fic is belong to me!

Genre: ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT/ANGST

SHIMAZAKI HARUKA (AKB48) & YAMADA RYOUSUKE (HEY! SAY! JUMP!)

…

…

Soyou Sistar-Should I Confess

…

…

Sebuah tragedi mengerikan bagi Yamada Ryousuke di masa lalu kembali terkuak. Lima tahun silam ia kehilangan gadis yang di cintainya. Menghilang bersama pria tak di kenal malam itu. Sejak itulah, Ryousuke selalu bersikap dingin pada orang di sekitarnya, kecuali pada sahabatnya, Nakajima Yuto dan Chinen Yuri.

Gadis yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu kembali muncul. Membuat ingatan itu kembali terkuak. Yamada terkejut bukan main.

…

DOUZO

…

…

 _No doubt, bokura no mirai nanda  
kimi rashiiku kakeba ii  
Can you ride with me, ride with me? (Ride with me)  
Baby, can you ride with me, ride with me? (Com'on baby, yeah)  
We gotta go now bokura no jidai nanda  
Mune wo hatte ikireba ii  
Osoreru mono nante nai, ima sugu ni Ride with me_

"STOP! STOP!" _Sensei_ berseru tak sabaran. Ia melepas kaca matanya dan mematikan lagu instrument _Ride With Me._ Anak-anak Hey! Say! JUMP! Berhenti berlatih dan menatap heran kearah _Sensei_.

"Ada apa, _Sensei_?"Kouta Yabu bertanya dengan heran. _Sensei_ menatap anak-anak JUMP prihatin.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian begini terus? Kau! Yamada! Sudah berulang kali ku beritahu, jangan terus melenceng dari koreografi."

Ryousuke membungkuk dalam-dalam, _"Gomen nasai, Sensei_. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik."ucapnya datar.

Tatapan anak-anak JUMP teralih kearahnya. Yuya Takaki menatap Ryousuke tak sabaran. Sudah lama ia tidak tahan melihat keadaan Ryousuke yang terus tak bersemangat."Kalau begini JUMP bisa kehilangan popularitasnya. Ingat, Yamada. Kau berperan penting di JUMP."ucap Sensei sebelum berlalu pergi dari ruang latihan itu.

" _Wakatta yo. Gomen nasai."_

Anak-anak JUMP menghela napas dan berjalan ke sisi ruang latihan. Meraih handuk kecil mereka dan mengelap peluh di wajahnya. Sebagian ada yang meminum air mineral. Ryousuke duduk di sebelah Yaotome Hikaru. Menegak habis minumannya dan menunduk pelan.

Yaotome menatapnya heran. Jarang-jarang ia melihat Ryousuke yang cerewet jadi pendiam lima tahun belakangan ini.

"Ryousuke?"

Ryousuke mendongkak dan melihat Yaotome menyodorkan sekotak cokelat kearahnya. Ia melihat senyuman bersahabat di wajah Yaotome.

"Kau mau? Aku masih ada sekotak lagi di tas. Ini. Ambilah."kata Yaotome.

Ryousuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar. Terima kasih."

Yaotome agak terkejut mendengar penolakan Ryousuke. Tak biasanya cowok itu menolak tawarannya.

"Kenapa? Kupikir bukan hanya perut yang merasa lapar. Siapa tahu hatimu juga begitu."Yaotome memasang pose berpikirnya yang membuat Ryousuke tertawa.

"Jangan buat ekspresi seperti itu, Hikaru!"Ryousuke tertawa melihat ekspresi temannya. Yaotome tersenyum.

"Kau mau tidak cokelat ini? Aku bisa ambilkan lagi di tasku kalau kau mau."

Kemudian, Ryousuke meredakan tawanya. "Maaf, Hikaru. Aku hanya sedang butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku."

"Shimazaki janai ka?"

"Ya. Aku rindu padanya."

"Kenapa tak coba untuk cari tahu keberadaannya? Siapa tahu dia masih hidup."kata Yaotome.

"Ya! Itu benar! Kenapa tak kau coba untuk cari tahu?"Chinen, Yuto dan Daiki menyambar tiba-tiba membuat Ryousuke terkejut.

"Jangan menganggetkan, bodoh!"

Yuto duduk di depan Ryousuke dan menatap cowok di depannya serius. "Sudah saatnya kita mencari tahu."

"Aku tidak mau mengungkitnya. Sudah pasti dia meninggal."

"Jadi, kau menganggapnya begitu?"Chinen melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Ryousuke.

"Entahlah."

Ryousuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Bicara soal Shimazaki, akhirnya dia di keluarkan dari grup Akihabara48 kan? Padahal dia masih punya potensi untuk jadi kapten atau pengganti Atsuko sebagai ace."ucap Daiki sambil membuka browser di ponselnya.

"Apa?"Ryousuke berbalik menatap Daiki Arioka. Daiki terus membaca artikel di Google tersebut.

"berita yang di kabarkan dua tahu silam itu berjudul, _Hilangnya Shimazaki Haruka berdampak bagi AKB48 yang terpaksa mengeluarkan member andalan mereka"_

"Jadi, Shimazaki Cuma di jadikan member andalan. Kasihan sekali member yang di belakang."komentar Yaotome.

Ryousuke berpikir sejenak. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna berita itu. Jadi, jika Shimazaki belum meninggal dan jika suatu saat dia akan kembali… Shimazaki tidak akan dapat perkerjaan lagi.

"Tapi, belakangan ini aku juga sempat melihat siluet tubuh sama persis seperti Shimazaki. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin itu dia atau bukan. Pakaiannya mencurigakan dan seperti mata-mata, kau tahu film James Bond bukan?"sambung Okamoto Keito.

Yuto berujar kesal. Melihat sambung-menyambung menjadi satu seperti ini.

"Lama kelamaan obrolan kita seperti lagu Indonesia deh."ujar Yuto jengkel.

"URUSAI!"

Yuto cengok.

…

…

Ruangan itu serba remang-remang. Seorang wanita berambut sebahu duduk di sofa berwarna peach itu. Menatap dua lelaki di depannya dengan bosan.

"Sampai kapan masa kerjaku ini, hah?"ujarnya tak sabaran.

Dua lelaki dewasa dengan codename Vodka dan Korn itu menyulut rokok mereka.

Menatap wanita di depannya dengan pandangan tak bisa di artikan.

"Aku sudah di keluarkan dari grup. Jangan paksa lagi aku menjadi mata-mata."

"Misimu akan selesai, dengan satu syarat. Selidiki grup Johhny's Jimusho, Hey! Say! JUMP."

Wanita bernama Shimazaki Haruka itu tersedak. _Hey! Say! JUMP_?

…

…

BERSAMBUNG

…

…

 **a/n**

Sungguh. Apaan ini? Mimpi apa Saachan bikin fic macam ini?

Aahh, mana Ryousuke kubuuat jadi super dingin di sini

Btw, ini fic bakal berubah jadi suspense kayaknya. Soalnya di sini Shimazaki Haruka kubuat jadi kayak james bond gitu. Hehehe XD

Fic Ramadhan yang aneh… Sudahlah, saya bingung mau coment apa… ==

oh iya, saya ucapin Minal Aidzin wal faidzin. ^^

Saachan, boleh minta review?


End file.
